<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught In The Middle by springpeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881695">Caught In The Middle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/springpeaches/pseuds/springpeaches'>springpeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Child! Jeno, Dojae as parents, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parent Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Parent Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/springpeaches/pseuds/springpeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Doyoung and Jaehyun finally have time for themselves but were caught by their five-year-old son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught In The Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sounds of soft pants and heavy breathing can be heard as Jaehyun continued to press feverish kisses on his partner’s neck. Ghosting his lips on the smooth pale skin that will soon be dressed in different shades of purple. Jaehyun whispered sweet nothings in the other’s ear as Doyoung started to undress the younger. The sound of the gentle rain drumming against the window and the wind howling soon masked the sounds in the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jae…” Doyoung mewled underneath the younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun chuckled softly as he continued his teasing pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were already married. They even have a child who they love dearly. Yet, needs both of their constant attention. Both Doyoung and Jaehyun expressed their longing for a child before they got married. It may be something they both wanted but still had to think it through. The process of adopting a child was not a walk in the park. Numerous documents were asked from them such as proof of income, police clearance, etc. Though it was worth it at the end. When they visited several adoption centers, the two didn’t want to force any children to like them. Finding that it would cause a possible strain in the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they are blessed with a five-year-old boy named Jeno. The small child took a natural liking to the couple. It’s as if they found the missing puzzle piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung continued to writhe under the younger man’s touch as pleasure took over his body. It’s been a while since they had time for themselves. Jaehyun was busy with work whilst Doyoung was mostly busy taking care of Jeno. They love their small family, they really do. Though they wish they could have time for themselves. Luckily, this is one of the few nights where they managed to put their son to bed in an earlier time. So the young couple had a few hours to spare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My bunny is doing so good...” Jaehyun grunted, snapping his hips harder as he nipped the soft skin behind Doyoung’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling away to capture the younger’s lips in his, Doyoung held in his mewls, trying to stay quiet as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jae... c-close.” Doyoung mumbled against the other’s lips, his eyes half-lidded, feeling he would collapse any moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun held Doyoung closer to him, peppering feather-like kisses on the other’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were close to their release until—</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PAPA!” A loud banging can be heard outside their door, leading the two to pull away from each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you lock the door?” Doyoung whispered to Jaehyun, staring at their bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without an answer, their bedroom door slowly opened to reveal their son who was holding his pillow close to him. The younger boy went inside the room but looked at his parents in a funny way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Jeno asked as innocence laced in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-we’re wrestling!” Jaehyun answered nervously. Thank god that they had the blanket over them or else they wouldn’t know what to explain to their child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s winning?” Jeno tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun gave a knowing smirk to his husband,“I’m winning.” Doyoung never felt embarrassed that he wanted the mattress to swallow him whole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung managed to speak up, “Honey, go back to your room and Papa will follow you there okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno being the obedient kid nodded his head before he went back to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger man laughed as Doyoung hit his arm. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Jeno caught us in the middle of sex!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun leaned down to press a chaste kiss on Doyoung’s lips. “I’ll go check on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost half an hour later, Jaehyun came back and slid beside Doyoung who was reading a book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Doyoung asked as he flipped a page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun rested his chin on Doyoung’s shoulder, “He couldn’t sleep... something about the rain being too noisy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing the book down on his lap, he lifts the younger’s chin with his finger, planting a small kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my attempt to write something nsfw. This prompt is from a prompt generator also! This is also unbeta'd.</p>
<p>If you wanna talk feel free to follow my twitter !</p>
<p>
  <a> twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>